Two guns, black gun
by Kiyoshi-of-the-sand
Summary: This is the first part of a two part story. The first part is with the brother Haretsu and how he becomes inspired by the artist Deidara and decides to follow in his footsteps. You do not need to read part two or even read this one to read part two.
1. The beganing

Haretsu sat in his chair waiting for his mom to get home from shopping at the market. He sighed and rested his head on his hands watching the snow fall outside '_Where could she be?_' He sighed again and turned to the stairs where his older brother slept in the cold house.

Haretsu sat up and moved his black hair away from his eyes. He looked at it, it was once again too long for him to handle. His hair went down to his shoulder's with two bangs laying down in his face usually covering his black eyes.

He had a pale complication with a small nose set into a heart shaped face, his mom said it was cute, the kids at his school called him a girl. He was wearing a pair of lose yellow sleeping pants and a black T-shirt as his pajamas.

He heard a bang from upstairs and sighed. He slowly got to his feet and shivered from the cold air that he hadn't felt when he had been sitting in his spot on the couch. He slowly climbed the stairs of the old house, the stairs creaked under his feet as he climbed to Niiro's room.

He slowly opened the door and easy avoided a large book that was thrown his way. "What's the matter now Niiro?" He asked as he slipped into his older brother's room. Niiro was a small skinny boy with short black hair, pale skin, and red eyes. He was wearing a pair of black baggy pants a red T-shirt.

His eyes widened when he saw Haretsu and he crawled to the far corner of his room away from Haretsu "I heard them again... They said you were going to kill me and mommy..." He watched Haretsu's every move as he walked over to his bed and sat down running a hand though his hair.

Niiro might have been older by a year but he was far from acting older. Haretsu was 7 years old and Niiro was 8 years of age. "Now why would I want to hurt you and mom?" He asked looking at his brother with hard eyes.

"I heard you and mommy yelling at each other earlier..." Niiro said, he tried to blend in with the wall but the was was painted red. "That's not going to make me want to hurt mom! Why would I want to hurt you?" Haretsu said softening his voice to a whisper as not to scare his brother.

"I...I don't know..." Niiro finally said, he crawled out of his ball in the corner and came to sit next to his brother. Both boys starred at each other when they heard a knock on the door. Haretsu gave a look to Niiro that said 'stay here don't move' he left when Niiro nodded his head.

Haretsu ran down the stairs and raced to the front door, he opened it to show a man wearing a cloak over his shoulder's and a sad face "May I come in?" He asked the young boy. Haretsu eyed him looking him over before nodding and granting him entrance.

The man walked in and Haretsu closed the door behind him. The man and Haretsu walked into the living room and sat down on a couch starring at each other not saying a thing. The man in the cloak decided to break the silence "This is a very lovely home you have here young man" He said smiling at the boy, Haretsu did not return the smile but instead narrowed his eyes "Why are you here?" He asked.

The man looked sad again and looked at the boy in sadness "I'm sorry to tell you but your mother has died" He said looking at the floor and everywhere else but the boy. Haretsu's eyes widened as he starred at the man in disbelief.

"H-how?" He stuttered looking at his hands in his lap. The man sighed and looked at the boy "She was killed by Orouchemaru..." Haretsu's head snapped up and he glared at the man. "I'm sorry to tell you but you and your brother are being moved into a ophanage..." The man shook his head when the boys glare intensified. "..House" He said grabbing the mans wrist and yanking him to his feet.

The man was caught off guard and fell to the ground, the boy glared at him and kicked him hard in the face "GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE! NOW!" He yelled, the man got to his feet quickly and ran from the house as fast as he could with only a broken nose.

Haretsu sat on the floor and looked at it for a long time. Niiro was getting worried because he heard his brother yelling. He walked downstairs and saw his brother sitting on the floor looking at it as if it held all the answer's to the world.

"Who was at the door?" He asked climbing down the rest of the steps and looking around "She's dead Niiro" Haretsu said softly not looking at his brother. "Who's dead? And where's mommy?" Niiro said looking around some more hoping to see her happy bright face to greet him.

"She's dead...Orouchemaru killed her..." He said again still looking at the floor. Niiro stood in shock as the words sunk in. His fist clenched as he glared at his brother. He swung his fist hard and hit his cheek "Your lying! Mother's not dead! She can't be!" He shouted, when Haretsu didn't respond he ran out of the house and out into the snow.

Haretsu continued to stair at the floor his mind going foggy. He slowly got up and walked out the back door and into the snow not sure where he was going just wanting to be away from the house that caused him so much pain.


	2. Iwa

**2 years later:**

Haretsu walked through the tree's a backpack on his shoulder's. He had been walking for a long time his hair had grown out and was now at the small of his back. He sighed as he looked around at the tree's, they slowly thinned as he exited the forest and came onto a rocky terrain.

'_Another home..._' he sighed at the thoughts and shook his head hair flying in the wind. He had been to almost every village trying to find one where he would feel like he belonged. His next village was Iwa.

He walked a bit more before entering the town showing the guards a fake ID. He walked through the place and heard many whisper's around him. He stopped to listen to a pair of women who were talking.

"It's that Deidara again!" One women said to the other in otter disgust. The other women sneered and wrinkled her nose as if smelling something foul "Can't he just leave our village alone!" She commented. The other women shook her head "No it's bad enough he stole the village's jutsu but now he has to show it off and dare call it art!" She scoffed and returned to weaving a basket.

Haretsu stood there a second thinking about what he had just heard. He discided to go ask the women about this 'Deidara' He walked over to the women and tapped one on the shoulder. She turned around looking angry before she saw who it was.

She calmed down and smiled at him "Hello child! What brings you here!" She said gleefully. Haretsu smiled and sat down "Well I wanted to know about this Deidara you two were talking about" The women looked at him before sighing.

"Not much to say child he's a boy he stole a powerful jutsu from this village and is now blowing things up something in his mind making him think it's art! It's an abomination!" She scoffed spitting on the ground in disgust.

Haretsu blinked and got up thanking the two quickly he got up and walked away before they could say another word to him. He thought about this Deidara and decided he wanted to know more about him.

He walked over to another women and asked when Deidara usually attacked the village. She thought this was a strange question but answered anyway. He thanked her and walked towards an Inn grabbing a room and staying in it making a plan to meet the boy Deidara.


	3. Seeing Deidara and getting a goal

Haretsu woke the next morning and checked the clock right next to his bed. The clock read 1:55 p.m. He still had three hours until Deidara attacked the village. He sighed and sat up in the bed stretching all his stiff limbs.

He pulled his legs over the side of the bed stretching them as far out as they could go before plopping them out onto the cold wood floor of the inn. He got up and popped his back, he grabbed a pair of clothes and walked into the bathroom getting ready for what was to be a long day.

After he had finished getting ready he grabbed a back pack and headed down to the breakfast area. He had come to the last step when a large explosion shook the whole inn making him fall out flat on his face.

There were many explosions' as Haretsu sat up rubbing his head. He leaped off the floor just realizing what was going on. He ran out as fast as he could out the door leaving his back pack forgotten on the steps in the inn.

When he got outside another explosion shook the ground steering up dust, Haretsu covered his eyes and looked upwards from were the explosion had come from, up in the sky he saw a boy with pale skin, blue eyes, and long blond hair on top of a clay bird.

Haretsu starred in awe forgetting the world around him that held people screaming and bombs shaking the ground. He starred as Deidara did some hand sighs and threw out something that looked like claw only to have it turn into spider's and drop to the ground exploding as Deidara gave it another hand sign.

He only heard a few words come from Deidara as he set off bombs "Art is a Bang un!" He shouted as he sent down more spider's. After some more exploding some more houses he flew away on his bird and disappeared.

Haretsu snapped out of his daze of Deidara's art and looked around at all the damage that Deidara's bomb no art had done. He was sad that the art was gone and wanted to talk to Deidara and learn more about his art.

He looked around once more and walked back inside the inn, he walked over towards the stairs and picked up his bag and heading out the door. He walked towards where he had seen Deidara's bird take him, he finally had a goal and a propose.


	4. Learning about Deidara's art

Haretsu kept walking until he came upon a campsite where he found Deidara sitting down and eating. He was about to go out to him when he felt more chakara near by. '_I'm not the only one here to see the famous bomber it seems..._' He sighed and went behind a tree near Deidara where he could see everything and not be discovered.

Out of the tree's walked out two men, one had shoulder length black hair and coal black eyes and the other had brown eyes and bright red hair. They were both wearing black cloaks with red clouds across them.

They both stopped in front of Deidara and waited for him to look up and notice the two of them. He didn't and after a while the one with red hair seemed to be getting impatient. He cleared his throat loudly.

Deidara's head snapped up and he leaped to his feet thinking that he was being attacked. He stopped and starred at the two men in front of him. "Who are you yeah?" He asked not getting out of a fighting stance.

"I am Sasori and this is Itachi. We have come here to get you to join the Akatsuki origination" The red head said his eyes dull. "What if I don't want to un?" Deidara said grinning widely getting out of a fighting stance.

"I'll cut you a deal kid. You beat me you don't have to join. I bet you, you have to join. Deal?" The one that Haretsu thought was Itachi. Deidara's grin widened getting a cocky air to him. "Why not un!" He got back into a fighting stance.

His only mistake was looking into Itachi's eyes. Deidara became stiff and he had a far away look as he fell to the floor. Haretsu watched in shock as Sasori bent down and picked up Deidara slinging him over his shoulder and walking away.

Itachi seemed to look right at Haretsu before turning around and following Sasori into the forest. Haretsu watched the spot where he had just watched Deidara get taken away by two men from a organization named Akatsuki.

He starred at the spot and walked over to where Deidara had been the only thing that had said he had been there was the fire still glowing a a pack of clay laying on the ground. He picked it up and put it in his bag. He looked at the spot where the Akatsuki had gone and went back into the town. '_I won't find them today but I'll find him again_' Haretsu said to himself as he walked back into the inn.

The manager welcomed him back and showed him into the dinning room where he could go and get something to eat. He didn't eat much though and decided to go find the Akatsuki and Deidara in the morning tomorrow.

He walked back up to his room and stopped in front of the door. He walked in and set down his bags and walked back out of the room locking it this time not wanting anyone to steal his stuff, or the clay bag from Deidara.

He walked down the stairs and walked up to the manager's desk "Excuse me sir but if it wouldn't be much of a bother what jutsu did Deidara steal?" He asked polity. The man looked at him before shaking his head "A jutsu that makes clay explode and come to life" That's all the man said before turning to a different person that had come up to the desk to ask about a room.

Haretsu thanked the man even though he couldn't hear it and walked back up to his room. He walked into the room and smiled to himself getting onto his bed. He thought about what to do in the morning and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Pwned by a bag

**5 years later:**

Haretsu woke up rubbing his red eyes. He sat up in the bed in some village he had found that some how knew nothing about him. He needed to get out though before they realized who he was.

He climbed out of his warm bed almost missing it. But he wanted to live more then he wanted to stay in the warm bed. He sighed and ran his hand through his long hair. he was 14 years old.

He got out of his bed and pulled a shirt on and grabbing his shoes and back pack from the floor. He was wearing a yellow torn shirt and a pair of ripped jeans with some blue ninja shoes.

He slipped them on and ran out of the inn. He got out without anyone noticing he was even there in the first place. He stopped and looked back at the village he smiled and lowered his worn out back pack to the ground slowly and did one hand sign.

All the paper bombs he had set all over the village went off sending the whole village up in one big explosion. Haretsu admirer his work for a few more minutes until it faded. He sighed and picked up his back pack heading down a path away from the destroyed village.

He walked happily down the trail humming a tune to himself. He was about to go down another path when he heard a explosion behind him. He turned around fast and saw a clay bird fly above him. On top of the bird was non other then Deidara. Haretsu starred in shock.

The blond bomber's hair was even longer then the last time he had seen him. He was wearing a black and red clouded cloak with two bag's full of clay at his sides. He watched him fly over head. Now that he had found Deidara he had no idea what to do.

He watched him before looking at his bag and threw it at the bird. Luckly for him the bird had ducked low and had hit Deidara in the face knocking him off the bird. Or is that unluckly? He watched as Deidara unconscious fell all the way and hit the ground with a thump and a groan from the unconscious blonde.

He stood there in shock for a second before he had tear dropped at the site of Deidara lying on the floor unconscious. '_I knocked out a guy who is part of Akatsuki and is tarizing towns...with my bag..._' he tear dropped again and walked over to where Deidara was. He looked around him and sighed seeing no one he grabbed Deidara by his ankles and pulled his back pack over his back and started dragging Deidara to the nearest town he could find.


	6. Well the mains dead

By the time Haretsu got Deidara near a towns gate the sun was going down, he stopped panting and looked at Deidara '_What has he been eating!_' He sighed and rubbed the back of his head as he grabbed Deidara's legs again and started dragging him into town.

People stopped what they were doing to look at the comical scene in front of them. A boy with long black hair was dragging a long haired blond man by this legs through the mud. Some people started giggling and shook their head's going back to what ever they were doing at the time before the boy passed by.

Haretsu contuned dragging Deidara down the streets until he saw a inn. He sighed in relief and dragged Deidara inside. The wood floors made it eaiser to drag Deidara on. Haretsu dropped Deidara and walked up to the front desk "Excuse me sir I need a room for me and my fallen comrade" He said trying to hide his face with his hair.

The man nodded and gave him a key, Haretsu nodded to him and smiled he went back over to Deidara and started dragging him up the stairs. He huffed with effort as he dragged the VERY heavy blond up the stairs.

Deidara woke up when he felt his head colide with something hard, which was the first step. His head ached and all he remembered was riding on one of his clay birds to meet Sasori at the village they were supposed to go to when something hard hit him in the back of the head causing him to knock out and fall of the bird.

He felt his head bump again on something hard and fell back into the blackness with one more conscious word "Danna's going to kill me un" his head fell back as he felt like he was being dropped.

Haretsu jumped in fright when he had heard Deidara talk and had accendently drop the blond back down the stairs, and it was a long drop considering that they were almost to the top. He watched the blond tumble till he came to the last step and went with a thump onto the floor. Haretsu sighed and sweat dropped. He walked back down the stairs and stepped over Deidara going over to the front desk "Sir is there something that I can get my partner up the steps with?" He asked politely. The man looked up from his work and pointed to a rope in the corner of the room "Thank you!" Haretsu said running over to it grinning. The manager sighed and returned to his work.

Haretsu grabbed all the rope and walked back over to where Deidara was laying on the floor. He wrapped the rope around his ankles and started dragging him up by the rope back up the stairs. It was much eaiser and he reached the top in no time.

He smiled and dragged Deidara over to the room and unlocked it with the key. He pulled Deidara inside and closed the door locking it so one would go snooping. He used the last bit of his strength to haul him up onto the bed and collapsed on the floor to catch his breath.

His chest went up and down as he took in large gulps of air. After a while he sat up and noticed Deidara had bruises all over his body from being dragged around. Haretsu sighed and walked over to the fridge in the room and grabbed some ice. He was about to turn around when he felt himself roughly shoved into the fridge but a hand and a kunai.

Sasori had noticed that something was up when Deidara hadn't arrived yet. He tracked Deidara by the clay on the ground and noticed a inn. He walked in and asked the manager if he had seen a blond. The manager nodded and told him he had been dragged up by a boy with black hair.

Sasori found the room quickly and found it locked. Thinking his partner was endanger he went through the window and saw Deidara laying on the bed with a lot of bruises. He noticed the boy with black hair over near the fridge. He carefully took out a kunai and shoved the person against the fridge with his hand.

"Okay you only get three minutes to tell me why you kidnapped my partner before I kill you" He hissed out into the boys ear. Haretsu stiffened but found himself calm "Sorry I was trying to get his attention but I couldn't so I threw my bag at him... It knocked him right out of the sky and I had drag him here because if I left him there he would probably get robbed. I was getting some ice for his head" He said holding up the ice in his hand to show him.

Sasori sighed "Why did you want his attention?" He asked still keeping the kunai at his back. "I was going to ask him to show me his fleeting art" He said he felt chilled inside as if he knew something was going to happen but didn't knw what.

Sasori grinned wickedly and shoved his kunai right into Haretsu's heart killing him "There I showed you" He said, he sighed and turned around he looked at Deidara and heard a screaming outside "NOOOO!" '_Better get Dei out of here_' He picked up Deidara and disappeared.


End file.
